


So Is Class Canceled, Or...?

by IceSword46



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSword46/pseuds/IceSword46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico tends to watch Netflix instead of paying attention in his Western Civ class. He bonds with two other students over this a couple of months into the semester.</p><p>An AU based on the "we're the only ones who didn't get the email about class being canceled” tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Is Class Canceled, Or...?

Nico really ~~hoped~~ thought this class would be more interesting. He blames his naivety on his love for Mythomagic, which is still going as strong at age eighteen as it did at age eight. But no, _Inconsistencies of Greek and Roman Mythology in Present Day Media_ is just so… boring! The professor uses terribly outdated media examples – _present day my ass,_ Nico thinks – and he’s pretty sure the man doesn’t know the name of anyone in the class despite it being nearly two months into the semester.

He’s really disappointed, actually. Since he's a freshman, by the time he could actually register for classes his second day of orientation, nearly all the classes were full. There were only a couple of gen ed courses that still had openings left and this was the one western civ course that actually sounded interesting. Nico naturally jumped at the chance to take the course and took up the last slot in the class. He checked again after he finished signing up for the rest of his courses and the wait list was already six people deep. Initially he was excited that things worked out in his favor but two months in he’s changed his mind. Usually he passes the time watching muted Netflix with subtitles on and being vaguely aware of the class discussions. He’s pretty sure he’s mastered the art of watching _Breaking Bad_ in class.

Sometimes he makes eye contact with the girl who sits a couple of rows to the right of his desk. She usually just raises an eyebrow at him and shoots him a knowing look as she chews on the end of her pencil. She’s never called him out on it though. She tends to spend class lounged back in her desk, her dark hair falling onto the one behind her. When the professor talks about something she’s genuinely interested in she’ll lean forward on one arm, her other hand moving quickly across her sheet notebook. She’s always confidently and easily contributing to class discussion, even on days Nico can tell she’s bored with it, but Nico doesn't think she does the readings very often because most of her contributions are facts that aren't actually discussed in them. Her name is Reyna. He likes her.

He also tends to lock eyes with the blonde kid who sits on the other side of him. Nico would place money on him being the quarterback, the captain of the soccer team, or the homecoming king of his high school. Probably all three. He seems nice; he’ll say hi to Nico on his way to sit down if class is still relatively empty when he gets there and it’s still easy enough to do. Nico says hi back because he’s not rude, but he usually doesn’t say much more than that. Jason ’s cute. He looks good with glasses. He also looks like the type of guy who beat Nico up in high school. Despite Nico’s impassive attitude towards him, Jason still smiles at him or rolls his eyes or mimes falling asleep whenever they look at each other. Nico kind of can’t help himself from liking the guy anyways. 

Nico, as a general habit, doesn't check his email. He didn't sign up for any clubs at the activities fair at the start of the semester (Bianca would be disappointed, but old habits die hard, he supposes) so all he ever gets are emails about 20% of sales at the bookstore. _Yay!_ Nico always thinks dryly, _That hoodie will only be $40 instead of $50!_ So, yeah, emails aren't really a top priority of his. Due to this, he doesn't think anything of it when he shows up to class one afternoon at 4:24 and sees no one there. Usually at least one other person is in the room by now but he shrugs it off and sits down, taking out his laptop.

Jason walks in at 4:28, opens his mouth to say hi to Nico but closes it when he clues in to the fact that Nico is literally the only person in the room. “Was class canceled?” he asks as he makes his way to his regular seat.

“I don’t remember her saying anything last class,” Nico replies.

“Maybe you were too busy watching Netflix to notice,” comes a voice from the front of the room. Nico feels his face redden as Reyna walks towards them. She smirks at Nico and chuckles.

Jason grins. “I knew you always seemed super into the eTextbook!” _What’s an eTextbook?_ Nico almost asks, but Jason keeps talking. “That’s such a smart idea, dude, why haven’t I thought to do that? I’d get through _Friday Night Lights_ so much faster that way!” _I knew he was a quarterback,_ Nico can't help thinking.

“What season are you on?” Reyna blurts out, looking almost surprised at how quickly the words fly out of her mouth.

“Three,” Jason says. “Tyra finally got away from that asshole, Cash. I’m so glad S-Three is more like S-One. Have you watched it…, Nico? Right?” 

Nico’s eyes widen at the fact that Jason knows his name. “Um, no, I haven’t,” he says tentatively.

“Add it to your list ASAP!”

“Will do,” Nico says, actually finding himself meaning it, too.

“I mean it, Nico,” Jason says, weirdly serious to be talking about a TV show. “It’s life-changing.”

“It really is,” Reyna confirms.

Nico glances at the clock: 4:32. ”So is class canceled, or…?”

“Oh, good question! I never checked my email,” Jason says. He’s still rummaging through his backpack for his phone when Reyna says, “Yeah, his kid got sick.” She’s slipping her backpack over her shoulder when she adds, almost as an afterthought, “I really need to figure out how to link my email directly to my phone.”

“Awesome,” Jason sing-songs. “I get to eat two and a half hours earlier than normal!”

“Cheers to that,” Reyna replies.

Jason looks back over at them as he puts his notebook away. “You want to grab food together?”

Nico sits there uncomfortably as Reyna smiles and agrees to the date. Jason smiles back. Nico quietly puts his laptop away as he tries to figure out why Jason and Reyna haven’t left yet. Jason looks at him expectantly. “Nico, man, you coming?”

Nico snaps his head up in surprise. “Wait, you were talking to me?”

Jason gives him a look. “Yeah, man, I was looking over at both of you!”

“Sorry, I didn’t think,” he starts to trail off but Jason is still looking at him so he stammers out a, “Yeah, okay, sure.” Jason grins.

“Cool. Let’s go!”

"So what _have_ you been watching all semester then?" Reyna asks Nico as they leave the room.

" _Breaking Bad_ ," Nico replies.

"Yes, nice! You have fantastic taste!" Reyna tells him.

"I've never seen it," Jason admits nonchalantly and Nico suddenly understands Jason's intensity over _Friday Night Lights_ because Jason is clearly living his life wrong.

"You're uninvited from the dinner that you invited us to," Reyna tells him, deadpan. "Let's go, Nico," she says as she quickens her pace and pushes open the door to the building. Nico turns and gives Jason a smirk before bounding after her.

"Guys, come on, I'll add it to my list, I promise! Slow down!" Jason yells as he rushes out the door and chases after them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble I wrote in the car the other night and it's my first attempt at a PJO/HOO fic so I hope you liked it! I'm such a fan of the friendships between these three characters after the final two books, especially Jason and Nico because Jason wants to be that kid's friend so badly. It's endearing and Nico sure could use it. 
> 
> I don't own the characters or the TV shows they watch, though I came up with the class title on my own. I think it'd be fun to expand this universe more so if you'd be interested in that let me know!
> 
> You can also chat with me at scottmcstark.tumblr.com.


End file.
